The present invention relates to assisting vehicle guidance over terrain.
Technology can provide assistance for vehicles traversing terrain, including military personnel travelling in unfamiliar or harsh territory. Such technological aids include driver aids, tele-operation and autonomy. One approach to providing such a system is to detect and reason over higher-order terrain characteristics, such as terrain geometry and terrain type. This can enable automated intelligent planning and guidance of vehicles through upcoming un-traversed terrain.